This Is the New Year
' This Is the New Year' by A Great Big World (originally sung by Ian Alex) is featured in Naked, the twelfth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions. The New Directions are excited about the coming year after creating the 'Men of McKinley Calendar'. Before the song begins, Becky hugs the calendar as Artie and Sam speak about the coming year. As the song begins, New Directions are in a studio, inspired by A Great Big World's original music video. They perform together as it switches to different characters singing their parts. Brittany can be seen carrying Lord Tubbington in one shot. The scene then cuts to the New Directions entering the auditorium, running and singing the song in their own crazy way. At the end of the song, everyone falls to the floor except Artie and Sam, who seem excited. This is the final song of the episode "Naked". Lyrics Blaine with New Directions vocalizing: Another year you made a promise Another chance to turn it all around And do not save this for tomorrow Embrace the past and you can live for now Blaine with New Directions: And I will give the world to you Marley (with Jake): Speak louder (than the words before you) And give (them meaning no one else has found) Artie (with Sam): The role we (play is so important) Ryder and Unique: We are the voices of the underground Marley: And I (Brittany: I) Would give the world to you Brittany: Say everything you've always wanted Sam: Be not afraid of who you really are Jake and Marley: Cause in the end we have each other And that's at least one thing worth living for Jake with New Directions: And I (Marley: I) Would give the world to you Artie with Brittany and New Directions: A million suns that shine upon me A million eyes you are the brightest blue Lets tear the walls down that divide us And build a statue strong enough for two Jake: I pass it back to you Jake and Ryder: And I will wait for you Blaine and Sam: Cause I would give the world (New Directions: I would give the world) Blaine, Sam and Marley: And I would give the world (New Directions: I would give the world) And I Blaine, Sam, Marley and Tina with New Directions: Would give the world to you! Marley: Yeah, yeah Marley and Unique: Yeah, yeah! Tina with New Directions: Oh, I would give the world to you! (Unique: Oh!) Unique: Oh, oh Artie: Ooh Unique: This is the new year! Blaine with Marley and New Directions: This is the new year A new beginning You made a promise (Unique: You made a promise) You are the brightest We are the voices (Unique: We are) (Artie: Oh) Blaine and Unique with Marley and New Directions: This is the new year (Artie: Oh) We are the voices This is the new year (Artie: Ooh) A new beginning You made a promise We are the voices This is the new year! Trivia *The original song was used in the opening of the film "New Year's Eve," which stars Glee-cast member Lea Michele. *''A Great Big World'', the original artist, tweeted to Ryan that they loved the version, adding that it "captured the spirit of the song." *The beginning of the video, where New Directions sung and danced crazily, is inspired by the original video of the song by A Great Big World. *''A Great Big World'' also made a reaction video to this song and published it on YouTube. Gallery Brittany_lord_tubbington.gif Thenewyear_brittanymarley_brittley.gif Tumblr_mh7c75Zx491qa8mq1o1_250.gif Tumblr_mh7c75Zx491qa8mq1o2_250.gif Tumblr_mh7c75Zx491qa8mq1o3_250.gif Tumblr_mh7c75Zx491qa8mq1o4_250.gif Tumblr_mh7c75Zx491qa8mq1o5_250.gif Tumblr_mh7c75Zx491qa8mq1o6_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mh7ced9Czf1qapg62o1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mh7ced9Czf1qapg62o2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mh7ced9Czf1qapg62o3_r1_250.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans